


MAPAS DEL CIELO

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: PostCol fic, PostTT
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	1. Azkaban

A veces, sin querer, pienso que nunca tuve un nombre hasta que ellos me lo pusieron... A veces, no puedo evitar llorar al ver al mundo como lo veo... Hace tres meses que comenzó la colonización extraterrestre y aquel planeta azul al que nosotros llamábamos Tierra parece haberse evaporado, desaparecido para siempre... 

 

Vivimos en La Tierra de Fuego, territorio anteriormente perteneciente a Argentina. Aquí, en la puntita de América se encuentra uno de los últimos resquicios de vida humana del planeta... Somos los resistentes al holocausto...

 

Hace frío y el verano austral está tocando a su fin, así que sé que debo de mirar al sol cuanto pueda durante estos días porque luego pasaré tanto tiempo añorándolo que podría incluso llegar a olvidar lo que es sentirlo... Su calor, su luz... Lo observo y pienso que puede ser una de las últimas veces que lo vea, que ellos pueden llegar en cualquier momento hasta aquí para aniquilarnos... Que pueden idear cualquier cosa para vencer a lo que les impide acercarse. Azkaban, la última ciudad humana del planeta se llama Azkaban y es como una prisión infinita... Azul y triste...

 

Tenía siete años cuando ellos me encontraron, los que ahora son mis padres... Hoy tengo doce, pero aún puedo recordar... Y los recuerdos son punzantes, hirientes... Cuando era pequeña, muy pequeña, me separaron de mi verdadera familia... A menudo pienso que no debería de haber nacido porque pasar tu infancia en un laboratorio no es algo agradable y yo diría que ni siquiera es humano... Ellos me salvaron... Mis padres adoptivos son todo lo que tengo. Irrumpieron en mi vida y nunca más se separaron de mi... Dejé de ser un conejillo de indias y un número y pasé a ser Allison... Allison Sullivan... Hija adoptiva de Christian y Angela Sullivan... 

 

Vivir en Azkaban no es un plato de gusto... Es la ciudad más sombría que he conocido nunca, es metálica como un corazón que no late, nunca supo lo que es un árbol y no hay ni siquiera gorriones en las calles, pero sí que hay ratas en las alcantarillas. No hay fuentes, ni parques, desprende una tristeza enorme... Amanece una vez al año y muy despacio... Cuando nieva, me da la sensación de que los copos están hechos de plomo... Nunca llueve, pero creo que sería como bañarse en mercurio... Nos ahogaríamos... 

 

Los invasores están destrozando nuestro planeta, subyugando a todos cuantos sucumben a su virus... Desterrando la Tierra, arrodillando humanos... Bebiéndose las cataratas del Niágara y deshaciendo la Amazonía... Borrando todas las obras de arte del hombre, haciéndonos llorar como nunca nadie lo ha hecho... Mi sueño es trazar un mapa del cielo y volar lejos a otra Tierra, a otra vida... Si las estrellas son infinitas... ¿Podría trazar un callejero del firmamento? Sólo con la imaginación, sólo mirando al espacio... Las galaxias lejanas fueron nuestra perdición porque de ellas bajó un infierno y quizá sean nuestra única esperanza... Y sí, en noches como esta, subo al tejado de nuestra casa y miro hacía arriba, a la oscuridad surcada de puntitos tintineantes... Parece un queso gruyere inmenso... 

 

Somos inmunes, mis padres y yo somos inmunes. Cuando te infectas con el virus, mueres de la peor forma en la que puedes morir: Un ser se desarrolla dentro de ti, deshaciéndote por dentro y robándotelo todo. Yo creo que engulle tu alma para que sigas viviendo con él el resto de la eternidad. Los invasores son pérfidos y hostiles y nos odian, pero no han llegado a Azkaban, no somos capaces de saber por qué no pueden acercarse a nosotros, a los inmunes.

 

Mamá me habla de vez en cuando de él... El niño perdido, mi hermano, una cara misteriosa que me dedico a perfilar en el cielo estrellado. Me lo imagino y juego con la ilusión de que siga vivo. Ellos le llaman William... Susurran su nombre con miedo de que se rompa, las letras parecen de ópalo azul cuando mamá las pronuncia... Es etéreo, es un enigma y un sueño... Es mi hermano William. En realidad llegamos a Azkaban con la intención de encontrarle aquí. Las esperanzas duelen cuando se quiebran. Ahora William duerme en los ojos de mis padres como un espejismo del pasado demasiado perfecto e intocable. Sólo le ven en sus sueños y lloran cuando le encuentran de nuevo y le abrazan fuerte para no perderle nunca... Llegan a sentir su respiración y sus lágrimas... Luego se despiertan, se despiertan en lo más cercano al infierno que hay en la Tierra... Abren sus ojos en Azkaban, la ciudad de la niebla perdida y de las esperanzas que no son verdes, sino grises como el cielo que la cubre.

 

Todos nosotros sabemos que es imposible que sobrevivamos. Ya no hay apenas comida y los campos antes ricos ahora son eriales. Es impresionante cómo los extraterrestres absorben el campo y lo magullan. En Azkaban hay un gran laboratorio en el que se intentan buscar alternativas para la alimentación de los diezmos de la raza humana que quedan. Mamá es uno de los muchos científicos que trabajan en él. No hay avances, ni siquiera la tecnología del año 2013 nos permite paliar nuestras fragilidades... El metabolismo humano es una de ellas, las plantas lo sintetizan todo y devoran la luz para alimentarnos a nosotros...Pero... ¿Y si las plantas desaparecen como lo están haciendo? ¿Qué nos queda? Nada...Eso es lo que somos; Nada... 

 

Mi padre trabaja en el grupo que propone idear un sistema de resistencia con el único fin de que la raza humana no se extinga del todo... Ayudan a que la gente inmune llegue a Azkaban desde todos los puntos del mundo. Sé a quién quiere encontrar entre las escasas docenas de personas que llegan cada semana hasta aquí. ¿Y si después de todo es cierto que William está vivo? Me encantaría poder conocerle para darle un abrazo enorme... Así llegaría a tener un amigo en Azkaban.


	2. Estornudos de malaquita

Odio sentirme abandonado y desangelado... Y no sé por qué lo odio porque llevo demasiado tiempo sin saber lo que es sentir otra cosa. Inmune al holocausto... ¿Y qué? ¿Quién demonios me preguntó lo que yo quería? Puede que estuviera mucho mejor muerto, puede que odie no poder dormir por las noches porque los susurros y la forma de respirar de mi madre la noche en la que cambio todo, no me dejen en paz. Ellos están muertos... Y todos mis amigos también y mi perro... Y mi vida... Antes solía llorar cada vez que pensaba en ellos, ahora me doy cuenta de que no merece la pena. 

 

Vivía en una granja de Wyoming con mi familia. Teníamos muchos campos de trigo y praderas verdes en las que las reses salían a pastar. Los sábados por la tarde, en verano, solía ir a bañarme en un lago precioso con mis amigos. Luego comíamos pipas debajo de un sauce llorón. Nunca más volveré a nadar en el agua transparente... Y no volveré a jugar con ellos en las tardes de julio... Han desaparecido, se han esfumado...Pero si cierro los ojos, aún puedo escuchar la risa de Amy y los chistes poco graciosos de Fred... Junto mis piernas al pecho porque quiero desaparecer... Estoy viajando en la parte trasera de una furgoneta y el bamboleo hace que me den ganas de vomitar. A mi lado viajan un hombre de unos treinta años y una niña pequeña. Miro sus caras y sé por la expresión perdida que hay en ellas, que también han perdido mucho, que lo han perdido todo, como el resto del mundo que ahora está vivo... La niña no tendrá más de cuatro años y se abraza a su padre y a una muñeca sucia como si su vida fuera en ello. En la cara del hombre se pueden ver las marcas de un par de regueritos de lágrimas... Surcos... Como los que deja el agua de los ríos en el estío... Ellos se tienen el uno al otro... Decidme qué tengo yo...

 

Creo que han pasado tres meses desde aquello... Esa noche, yo me fui a la cama como siempre... Ordené los libros en el interior de mi mochila, bajé las persianas de mi cuarto y dejé mi ropa colocada a los pies de la cama, como le gustaba a mi madre... Luego me dormí y soñé cosas horribles... Oí gritos y lloros... Pensé que las pesadillas se acababan al abrir los ojos y que la leche con galletas del desayuno me las arrancaría sin ningún esfuerzo. Súbito... Doloroso... Algo me había picado en un brazo... Me desperté con el corazón acelerado al notar un zumbido a mi alrededor... Cogí mi linterna y bajé corriendo las escaleras... El silencio no era silencio, era olor a tragedia... La televisión seguía encendida y un estúpido programa de teletienda amargaba el ambiente.... Hacía muchísimo calor...

 

“¿Mamá? ¿Papá?” Pregunté a la vez que me acercaba con cuidado... Estaban en el sofá, con los ojos abiertos, pero no me miraban... Ni se inmutaban...

 

“¿Mamá?” Y comencé a llorar... Tenían el abdomen hinchado... “¿Mamá?” Entonces me habló...

 

“William... Tienes que irte de aquí...” Respiraba con mucha dificultad. Agarré sus manos y me quise abrazar a ella... Y lloraba... ¡Cómo lloraba! “No dejes que te piquen... Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde...”

“No voy a dejaros aquí...” Su mano soltó la mía.

 

“¿Mamá?” Nunca más volvió a contestarme... Y no sé si llegó a saber cuánto la quería, aunque la grité mil veces que no me dejara sólo.

 

Luego llegaron ellos... Me escabullí por la puerta de atrás al verlos... Son tremendamente feos, con los ojos enormes y vacíos y los brazos largos... Y apuesto lo que quieras a que no saben ni sentir, ni llorar porque de lo contrario no estarían haciéndonos esto.

 

Corrí cuanto pude... Me picaron algunas abejas, pero seguí corriendo y aún hoy no sé muy bien por qué lo hice. Atravesé muchísimos campos de trigo cubiertos por la nieve. Moví mis piernas tan rápido como pude, con el pijama mojado por los copos y las lágrimas. En el cielo no había luna y diría que tampoco estrellas... Luego me caí al suelo y lloré... Derretí la nieve con el agua de mis ojos... Miré los astros mudos de esa noche... Me arrastré hasta un refugio que conocía en el que se guardaba en grano de la mayor parte del pueblo. Me acurruqué en un rincón y acabé perdiendo el conocimiento.

 

Azkaban... Parece la única opción... No hay muchos más sitios a los que ir. Todo el mundo habla de ella como el único lugar no colonizado del planeta... Mi amigo Joel conduce la furgoneta... Nos ha costado casi tres meses de viaje, hemos recorrido millas a pie, incluso, pero ya casi estamos llegando... Una urbe de chatarra y asfalto, eso es lo que es Azkaban... Pero hay corazones y sentimientos en su interior.

 

Estornudo... No tengo pañuelo y me limpio en la manga de mi sudadera. Un poco más de suciedad ni siquiera se notará... Si mamá estuviera conmigo, me arroparía en la cama y me daría jarabe para que el resfriado me dejara en paz. Tengo frío y tirito sin querer... El cielo está sumido en susurros azules oscuros y juraría que las nubes son verdes... Nada es lo que era, el planeta está siendo arrasado literalmente y hay millones de moléculas tóxicas en la atmósfera... Supongo que algunos somos inmunes también a eso. Una malaquita... Eso es a lo que me recuerda el paisaje... Con sus bandas de un verde sublime... Con los retazos oscuros de la tierra yerma y la niebla gris... Vuelvo a estornudar, esta vez contra el cristal de la ventanilla... Las gotitas de saliva abomban pequeños trocitos de la imagen... Es como si fuera un estornudo de malaquita... Irreal... Como todo lo que le ha pasado a mi vida estos últimos meses.

 

“William, creo que ya queda poco...” Joel y yo nos conocimos la mañana después de la invasión. Él también es inmune a las picaduras, tiene diecinueve años y vivía en un pueblo que estaba a veinticinco millas al norte de el mío. Desde el momento en el que oímos hablar de ‘La Ciudad de los Humanos’, supimos lo que teníamos que hacer. 

 

La furgoneta se para con un aspaviento... 

 

“¡Mierda! Necesitaremos un poco de gasolina... Y no sé muy bien de dónde vamos a sacarla...” Joel golpea el volante y pone cara de disgusto...

 

Nos quedamos los cuatro observando la carretera... Hace tan sólo cien kilómetros que hemos recogido al padre y a la niña... No parecen saber ni pizca de nuestro idioma y me miran con cara extrañada. Yo estoy demasiado cansado como para intentar explicarles lo que pasa... 

 

Entonces ocurre algo... Un coche se nos acerca... Hacía demasiado tiempo que algo no me salía bien... Parece ser que hoy es nuestro día... Joel sale de la furgoneta y se acerca al coche con precaución... Bajo la ventanilla para intentar oír lo que dicen...

 

“Verán... Nos hemos quedado sin gasolina y...” No puedo escuchar la respuesta del hombre que está conduciendo, pero veo cómo Joel nos urge a que nos acerquemos mientras mueve su brazo...

 

El hombre trabaja buscando a humanos para llevarlos a Azkaban... Hace que le mostremos nuestro abdomen para comprobar que no estamos infectados y luego nos deja entrar en el coche... 

 

Arranca... Pasan tan sólo cinco minutos hasta que la sombra sinuosa y plúmbea de la ciudad perdida reconcome con trazos oscuros el cielo... Quizá mi vida cambie al llegar... Quizá alguien me esté esperando...


	3. El cartógrafo sideral

¿Para qué negarlo si es cierto? Busco y busco sus ojos claros entre la mirada de la gente... Creo que es porque el mundo amenaza con acabarse y yo quiero decirle que le quiero por lo menos una vez. Sí, a mi hijo al que sólo vi durante sus primeros días de vida. ¿Sabéis lo que se siente? Seguramente no y yo soy incapaz de describirlo con palabras. Sólo mi alma puede hablar de ello sin arrugarse... Y si habla sin emitir sonidos es porque éstos se cuajan en el aire y caen al suelo antes de llegar a ser escuchados. No sé si está muerto... Y si ha vivido y ya no está en este planeta, se ha marchado sin dejar que yo le abrace.

 

Miro y busco en cada muchacho sus pupilas, sus ojos huidizos... Porque estoy seguro de que los reconocería entre un millón de ellos. Supongo que lloraría a su lado y le pediría perdón por todo, le pediría un abrazo para redimir mi pena y poder dormir un día de verdad. Miro casi de manera compulsiva a cada uno de los niños con los que me cruzo en Azkaban. A veces quiero zarandearlos para preguntarles dónde está mi hijo. A veces quiero tenerle a mi lado con tanta fuerza que llega a no dejarme respirar. 

 

Cuando no importa cuánto luches porque vas a morir, la vida comienza a verse de una forma diferente... Sé que nunca tendremos nada porque el mundo está muerto, ellos lo han matado. Y sin embargo, nosotros seguimos aquí, queriéndonos rendir... Pero sin hacerlo porque un día vivimos en un sueño llamado Tierra. Me consuela mirar a la luna, soñar con estar ahí arriba, lejos de toda esta infelicidad y este sufrimiento... Lo hago tan a menudo que llega a ser enfermizo. Me gustaría ser un cartógrafo que conociera el cielo como la palma de la mano, así trazaría un plano del universo y sabríamos a dónde volar para no extinguirnos.

 

Al menos yo sí que tengo algo: Son mis dos chicas, son mis angelitos. Sólo tengo un rato de paz en el día. Es un momento mágico en el que me olvido de todo y me limito a verlas respirar cuando están dormidas. Muchas veces se quedan abrazadas y se duermen hechas un ovillo. Azkaban es inhóspito y estar sólo duele tanto que tienes que dormir acurrucado en alguien. Me puedo pasar la noche sin despegar mis ojos de ellas. Odio pensar en ello, pero me pregunto muy a menudo si cuando muramos, seguiremos juntos... Si morir significara vivir con ellas eternamente, no me importaría irme de este mundo. 

 

Mi niña se llama Allison y aunque no lleva nuestra sangre en las venas es como si así fuera. Está con nosotros desde hace cinco años y si le doy gracias al cielo por algo, es por ella, por haberla encontrado en aquel laboratorio horrible y desierto, abandonado por sus investigadores. La encontramos en uno de los almacenes de unas instalaciones del gobierno donde se llevaban a cabo experimentos con niños manipulados genéticamente para ser inmunes al holocausto. El complejo iba a explotar y oímos sus gritos tras una pila de cajas. Las aparté muy rápido, como si un imán me atrajera hacia ellas, luego la vi... Acurrucada en el suelo, con un camisón blanco. La cogí en brazos y sentí algo especial, fue una chispa que me embelesó. Logramos salir antes de que la bomba detonara y borrara para siempre el edificio situado en medio del desierto de Nevada. Nunca olvidaré sus ojos grises y escondidos tras el pelo enredado y su cara de pena. Para mi es la niña más guapa que he visto nunca... Se pasó sin mediar palabra más de dos meses, aún así, luchamos por ella y a parte de la custodia, conseguimos vivir bastante bien hasta el día de la colonización. Nunca llegamos a ser una familia normal, ¿para qué engañarnos?, pero aparte de estar todo el día de un lado para otro, estábamos juntos y fuimos capaces de pasar buenos momentos. Ally se parece muchísimo a nosotros y todo el mundo piensa que es nuestra hija biológica. Tiene el pelo rubio oscuro y muy largo y las mejillas cubiertas de pequitas pequeñas, odia estarse quieta, como yo, y le encanta el tiramisu... Es una chica tremendamente inteligente, siempre está leyendo libros para aprender cosas... Dice que la escuela de Azkaban es muy triste y que echa de menos el mundo del pasado...

 

Scully... ¿Qué contarle a ella que no le diga ya con cada uno de mis besos? Su fuerza me arroya y me hace seguir. Hubo noches, miles de noches eternas en las que no tuve absolutamente nada más. Ella soy yo y yo soy ella. Millones de despertares en los que estábamos tremendamente solos... Centenares de noches en las que la esperanza quiso irse de nuestro lado... Siempre estuve con ella, enroscado en su cuerpo, intercalado entre su alma y el latido triste de su corazón. Me dejó estar allí, me dio alas e hizo que soplara el viento. Hacíamos el amor para olvidar la soledad, para sentirnos y saber que no estábamos muertos.

 

Las lágrimas más amargas son las que uno llora a solas porque te comen y no te dejan respirar. Ella lloró conmigo y luego me limpió la cara con sus pulgares. El amor no es un tópico, el amor existe y lo mueve todo, juro que es verdad porque ella me lo ha enseñado. Quiero encontrar a William para devolverla todo lo que la he robado, aunque sé que eso es imposible. 

 

Si Azkaban fuera más triste, ya no sería Azkaban, sería un pañuelo de lino inmenso en el que la humanidad se limpiaría los mocos. La capa de nubes sobre nuestras cabezas es tan enorme que da miedo, parece la lucha de dos grandes titanes furiosos.

 

Mi trabajo aquí, es relativamente fácil: en el momento en el que detectamos vida humana próxima a la ciudad, salimos a buscar a las personas y las traemos hasta aquí. Esta ciudad está construida sobre una antigua base militar ultrasecreta en la que hay grandes laboratorios y muchísima tecnología hiper-avanzada. Hace apenas unos minutos, el radar ha registrado la aproximación de un vehículo con cuatro ocupantes. Se acercaba por el norte. Matt me preguntó que si quería ir con él a recoger a los nuevos ciudadanos, yo negué con la cabeza y proseguí con la mirada perdida en el horizonte gris, inyectando mis esperanzas en el cielo plomizo, muriendo un poco. 

 

“Sullivan, tenemos tres nuevos sujetos que están esperando en el hangar...” La voz de Matt hace que me vuelva y que descruce los brazos. “Será mejor comprobar que están libres de virus y luego inscribirlos en el censo de la ciudad.” Beep-beep-beep... La luz del radar parpadea de nuevo.

 

“Tú comprueba el radar, yo bajaré a inscribir a los nuevos...” El corazón me late con fuerza... Me pasa cada vez que hay la mínima esperanza de encontrar a mi hijo. 

Me acerco casi frenéticamente al ascensor. Salgo de él y miro. Cuatro figuras rompen, a lo lejos, la monotonía enfermiza del hangar. ‘Puede que esta vez sí, Mulder, puede que esta vez sí...’


	4. Sol líquido

A veces respirar es imposible porque sólo quieres morirte y dejar de sufrir. Los recuerdos y los tiempos mejores no te dejan en paz y te comen... Te marchitan por dentro porque se burlan de ti diciendo que no van a volver, que estás condenado a vivir sin esperanzas. No miento si digo que en mi cabeza hay cientos de imágenes que no me permiten dormir y mucho menos soñar... Son más fuertes que los sueños y los invaden como decenas de pequeños liliputienses malévolos. Ni llorar, ni gritar, ni querer desaparecer sirven de nada. Irse a buscar astros perdidos al cielo es imposible cuando no puedes volar. ¡Volar! Tomar prestadas las alas cortantes de una libélula y segar las nubes del firmamento... Evaporar las lágrimas con abrazos... Fotografiar estrellas... Perseguir estelas en el mar. Matar la pena riendo y abrazando... Comerse enero y sepultarse en julio. Volar es algo indefinible y diáfano, e imposible. Yo no quiero alas infinitas, me conformo con unas de cartón pintado de blanco. Sólo hay una persona en el mundo que pueda fabricármelas, se llama William y nunca he escuchado ni siquiera una palabra suya.

 

Cada vez tengo menos miedo a que todo se acabe y el mundo desaparezca. Sé que la luz se extinguirá pronto y dejará de atravesar la atmósfera contaminada, sé que nosotros lo haremos con ella. Si consiguiera una escalera, subiría hasta el sol y guardaría en un tarrito unos pocos de sus rayos licuados, luego los plantaría en un tiesto y dejaría que creciera la luz. Es un sueño imposible... El sol no es líquido... Es una estrella inalcanzable y amarilla que no puede amamantarnos durante más tiempo.

 

Vivo de sueños, sin saber si se cumplirán o no... Respiro promesas... Me vuelvo loca pensando en que el verano se acabó para siempre. Me desquicia la idea de no volver a ver a mi hijo, pero no dejo de pensar en que quizá, antes de que el sol se acabe como un fósforo gigante, William aparecerá y me abrazará y me llamará mamá. 

 

A veces pienso que he olvidado las tardes en el sótano del edificio Hoover y mi nombre... Ahora soy Kate y no Dana, ni Scully... Sólo él me llama así de vez en cuando, cuando lloro abrazándole, echando de menos la vida que nunca llegamos a tener... Mulder se fue una mañana de invierno y esa fue la última vez que vio a William. Nunca más volvimos a estar juntos los tres. Decidme si eso no es dolor... Somos sus padres y nunca lo ha sabido. Por más que piense que lo he olvidado, siempre está en mi subconsciente la imagen de William en los brazos de Mulder, su cara al mirarlo, su forma de arroparlo en la cuna las pocas veces que lo hizo... ¿Y si fue un sueño? Si lo fue todavía sigue alimentando cada una de mis células, inyectando gasolina en el motor de mis sueños y mis anhelos... Un sueño perfecto y ahora, sólo quiero estar viva para tener el privilegio de cerrar los ojos y sentirlo... Eso nadie ni nada me lo puede quitar... 

 

La soledad gaseosa de Azkaban mina el alma y el corazón de todos los que transitan por sus calles. De vez en cuando miran al cielo pidiendo una nueva oportunidad. Creo que a veces se conformarían con volver a saber lo que es el calor.

 

Hay personas a lo largo de tu andanza por la vida, que te devuelven cosas que creías haber perdido. Te vuelven a hacer sentir por mucho que tú te niegues a ello... Si no sientes, nada puede hacerte daño y eso es algo muy llamativo. Me dolía profundamente ver a niños de la edad de William. Lo odiaba porque no podía evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas. Para no romperme en mil pedazos, sepultaba mis miedos con hormigón. Una niña rompió la armadura y me hizo volver a creer en muchas cosas. Éramos una especie de rompecabezas; una tenía lo que le faltaba a la otra...Rellenamos tantos huecos recíprocamente que ya no me acuerdo de que en realidad no soy su madre. Hay vínculos más fuertes que la sangre. Me encantaría que corriera con William por una playa y que se llamaran hermanos... 

 

En el laboratorio de Azkaban estamos haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para encontrar una forma de alimento sintético que nos proporcione todo lo que necesitamos para vivir sin necesidad de que los vegetales capten la energía del sol y la transformen. Romper las redes tróficas que llevan miles y miles de años establecidas es algo casi imposible, es jugar a ser Dios. Sea como sea, vamos a seguir luchando. Otro de nuestros grandes interrogantes es por qué los invasores no han colonizado ciertos puntos de la Tierra; uno de ellos es Azkaban. Parecen incapaces de establecerse aquí. Las comunicaciones con el resto del mundo se cortaron hace diez semanas... Los colonos destrozaron todo en menos de diez días... Supongo que la sexta extinción está aquí y su objetivo es la raza humana. No somos nada frente a ellos y nos quieren aplastar como a un vaso de papel.

 

Llegaron con sus naves el día señalado. Nadie sabía nada y los que conocíamos la fecha sentíamos la frustración en cada uno de nuestros poros porque hay cosas contra las cuales no se puede luchar. Una invasión de abejas sepultó la Tierra, picando a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. La primera vez que se nos acercaron protegimos a Allison por miedo a que no fuera inmune... Supusimos desde un primer momento que Mulder y yo sí lo éramos porque habíamos sido expuestos al virus con anterioridad y seguíamos vivos. Acabaron aguijoneando a Ally y Mulder y yo pasamos uno de los peores momentos de nuestra vida. Simplemente no pasó nada. 

Llegamos a Azkaban para unirnos a la resistencia humana y seguimos aquí desde entonces. Sólo escapamos de la prisión cuando logramos conciliar el sueño... Necesito que alguien me grite que los sueños se cumplen.

 

“Kate, tienes una llamada urgente desde la aduana de Azkaban...” Me acerco al teléfono rápidamente... No me da tiempo a contestar...

 

“Necesito que vengas aquí ahora mismo y que me digas que esto no es un sueño...” Mulder está gritando, sin hacerlo, al otro lado de la línea... Quizá su respiración agitada y el tono nervioso de su voz chillan que los sueños pueden cumplirse...


	5. GACT

Quizá, nunca pensó en volver a verle... Ni siquiera cuando recorría con pasos cansinos el hangar antes de volver a casa cada día... Por eso, cuando se acercó tímidamente al muchacho de la gorra roja y le miró a la cara, un sentimiento de vacío inabarcable simplemente desapareció, y fue sustituido por un olor dulce y un susurro que le hizo volver a creer en todo lo que siempre quiso hacerlo... Reaccionó, le parecía imposible, estuvo a punto de llorar al ver sus ojos, al contemplar sus facciones, al escuchar su nombre... Tan mágico que los fonemas no se podían oír y las sílabas no se podían escribir... Siete letras que sólo se sentían...

 

“¿Chico, cómo te llamas?”

 

“William... William Van de Kamp.”

Respiró hondo y contuvo las ganas de abrazarle hasta que dejó de sentir los brazos. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de un bebé dormido sobre su pecho hace demasiado tiempo, surcó a trompicones el hangar. Él, instintivamente, sabía que ese chico de ojos entre verdes y azules y el cabello revuelto era su hijo. Era como si cada celulita de su ser estuviera conectada a él.

 

William, miró al hombre que se le acercó con una curiosidad suprema, infundada... Algo en aquel personaje le llamaba la atención como si estuviera debajo de un trazo de rotulador fosforito. Joel, estaba a su lado, esperando impaciente la autorización para poder por fin ser ciudadanos de Azkaban. El hombre de unos cincuenta años seguía mirándole, absorto, como si se encontrara en frente del espejo de Oesed; queriendo creer algo que era casi imposible. Le levantó la gorra suavemente y fijó sus pupilas en él, en su respiración y en un par de mechones sucios y rubios que le cubrían la frente. Un deje de su pulgar le rozó la comisura de los labios cuando William dijo su nombre... El roce le hizo sentir como en casa, produjo en él un calor extraño y hogareño que ya casi no recordaba...

 

“Soy Christian Sullivan. Os haremos las pruebas pertinentes y dentro de muy poco os daremos el permiso de residencia. Ahora debéis acompañarme.” Sullivan no le quitaba el ojo de encima y durante unos segundos, se permitió en lujo de depositar con una suavidad infinita la mano derecha sobre su hombro. Fue un gesto que a William le transmitió una fuerza inusual y especial, era como un campo magnético y alentador para él. 

 

Una enfermera, se encargó de extraerles una muestra de sangre y luego les hizo pasar a una sala de espera. Con tan sólo una gotita de material biológico, en el año 2013 se pueden hacer análisis genéticos completos, en menos de treinta segundos, desentrañando con maestría absoluta todos los secretos contenidos en la secuencia de las cuatro bases nitrogenadas que posee el DNA que diferencia a los seres terrestres de los que no pertenecen al planeta.

 

Christian no dejaba de observar la gotita de sangre con una esperanza que se podía palpar. Ahí, en esa minucia, se escondían grandes respuestas, grandes esperanzas...Miles de noches y de lloros.

 

La había llamado mientras les extraían la sangre; su voz temblorosa le delató casi en el instante en el que ella descolgó el teléfono...

 

“Necesito que vengas aquí ahora mismo y que me digas que esto no es un sueño...” 

 

Esas habían sido sus palabras, su reacción, su infantilismo exacerbado y carente de sentido... ¿Y si no era William? ¿Y si la gotita de sangre decía que habían dado otro paso en falso en la búsqueda de su hijo? Algo esta vez, decía con cada sacudida de sus arterias que ese niño que ahora estaba en la sala de espera era el mismo que compartió el atardecer más bonito que nunca se ha visto sobre Washington con él y su madre. 

 

Kate llegó a los pocos minutos, lo primero que hizo fue anudar sus dedos con los de Sullivan a la vez que sus ojos enormes se quedaban clavados sin remedio en el niño que esperaba en una de las sillas. Quiso acercarse, pero Sullivan no soltó su mano. 

 

“No necesito ningún test genético para saber quién es.”

 

Miró a sus ojos, a los de Sullivan, con una ternura tan grande que el planeta parecía volver a ser un lugar perfecto. Liberó lentamente su mano, estirando sus dedos sin dejar de añorar el contacto una vez lo hubo perdido. Sullivan miró atento la escena. Ella se acercó al chico, se arrodilló a su lado, le sonrió... Se miraban como si nada ni nadie más existiera en el maldito mundo, como si todo se hubiera congelado en un instante perdido y todos los corazones humanos se hubieran callado para dejar que sólo latieran los de los dos... Sístole, diástole, sístole... La niebla de Azkaban y la semipenumbra marchita de la ciudad dejaron de estar desconsoladas... Volvían a estar juntos. Y una lágrima comió con pasitos tristes las mejillas de Kate. William no sabía qué pensar, pero sí qué sentir... Y sin saber ni cómo ni porqué, acabó en los brazos de Kate, impulsado por algo enorme y titánico.

 

Sullivan se acercó por detrás, Kate se levantó y lo miró un momento.

 

“Kate, tengo que hablar contigo...” Se apartaron levemente bajo los ojos desorientados de William. ¿Por qué la había abrazado? ¿Por qué notaba que algo dentro de su ser se había llenado? Joel le miraba desde el asiento contiguo, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas, entender el porqué de la reacción de su amigo.

 

“Si estás tan segura... Hagamos la prueba, por favor... No quiero que lo pases mal de nuevo ni que te aferres a alguien que no es quién quieres que sea... Yo también pienso que es él, pero...”

 

Segura de sí misma, Kate cruzó el pasillo y se adentró en el laboratorio no sin antes obligar a Sullivan que se quedara al lado del chico. Cogió la muestra de William, echó una gotita en la máquina y buscó en la base de datos de la ciudad de Azkaban la información del material genético de Christian y de ella. Cerró los ojos, rezó al cielo y pulsó el enter... Miró a la pantalla y sonrió... Las letras azules se amontonaban construyendo un mensaje perfecto... La muestra coincidía... Kate respiró profundamente y se volvió para ver el rostro fascinado de Sullivan detrás de su hombro. Su hijo tenía la mirada perdida y respiraba, ajeno a todo, a pocos metros de ellos. Ambos salieron a la sala de espera con los resultados de las pruebas de todos los demás y sus carnés de residencia.

 

“Bien, ya tenemos las pruebas y todos estáis libres de contaminación.”

 

Cuando todos se levantaron y se encaminaban por el pasillo, Sullivan alzó la voz levemente.

 

“William, tú quédate…Vendrás con nosotros.”

 

El niño se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta. Joel hizo lo mismo con expresión dubitativa. William se acercó y fijó sus ojos en ellos. 

 

“No quiero separarme de mi amigo, es todo lo que tengo en esta ciudad.” 

 

Seguramente, las lágrimas no caían de sus ojos por la simple razón de que se había hecho colosalmente fuerte desde que perdió a sus padres.

 

“Podrás seguir viéndole siempre que quieras, pero eres menor de edad, el centro de acogida no da a basto y lo mejor es que pases unos días con nosotros. Joel irá al albergue de la ciudad hasta que encontremos un lugar para él.”

 

Hizo un esfuerzo grande para comprender. Miró a Joel y él asintió dándole la razón a Sullivan. William se abrazó a su amigo y le dio las gracias en silencio. Joel susurró en su oído... 

 

“Parecen buena gente y si no es así, ya sabes dónde estoy... Este no es el final del camino, Will.”

 

Joel se separó, se volvió y se alejó haciéndose cada vez más pequeñito ante los ojos de William. Éste sintió los brazos de Kate Sullivan tras su espalda.

 

“Te prometo que vamos a tratarte muy bien...” 

 

Sintió el beso de Kate en la mejilla y un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo. Aún así, se deshizo de sus brazos y comenzó a caminar. Kate y Christian le siguieron y se miraron cómplicemente.

 

“Vivimos a muy pocos metros de aquí, en una especie de urbanización construida hace algunos años con el propósito de albergar a los científicos de Azkaban. La casa no es el lugar perfecto para vivir, pero si lo intentas, llega a ser hasta acogedora.”

 

Sullivan no dejaba de darle explicaciones al chico. Su único objetivo era arrancarle una palabra. Era normal que estuviera así, se sentía perdido y sólo. Él mismo se había sentido así durante algún tiempo, viviendo en el desierto de Nuevo México, en una caravana destartalada. Ahora, mucho tiempo después, iba a hacer todo lo posible para recuperar a su hijo y poderle decir quién era realmente... Quería decirle que no estaba sólo, que su familia eran ellos y que llevaban doce años buscándole.


	6. Espuma y Vaho

Con el pelo mojado y las rodillas junto al pecho, William no dejaba de mirar los azulejos verdes del baño... No dejaba de sentir la espuma rodeando todo su cuerpo... El agua caliente le cubría hasta la barbilla si acomodaba su cabeza en el borde de la bañera. El calor le hacía sentir como en casa y si cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el olor del gel de kiwi le calara los pulmones, podía incluso imaginarse que estaba en el baño de su granja, como cada día y que su madre se encontraba en el piso de abajo aliñando la ensalada de la cena. 

 

Sumergió su cabeza completamente en el agua y abrió los ojos. La realidad se veía distorsionada debajo del agua. Se preguntaba cuánto aguantaría sin respirar, allí, cobijado en el paisaje de los objetos intuidos y los sonidos desfigurados. Quería quedarse allí, imaginando sin fin, viviendo en un país inexistente que antes existió...Su granja... Wyoming...Los atardeceres desde el granero...el telescopio de su habitación... Dos golpes en la puerta le hicieron volver al mundo y salir del agua con la exhalación de una gran bocanada de aire que sus pulmones chuparon con desesperación.

 

“¿William, sigues ahí?” La voz de la Señora Sullivan se propagó en el vaho y rebotó dulcemente en el agua de la bañera.

“Sí, estoy bien.” 

A William, Kate le caía bien, se le erizaban los pelitos de la nuca cada vez que se le acercaba, su olor a algodón de azúcar le causaba calor en la boca del estómago. En un taburete azul, al otro lado de la bañera descansaba una muda y un pijama amarillo... El pijama era de la hija de los Sullivan, una niña de su edad un poco más alta que él que le miró con cara sorprendida cuando entró por la puerta de la casa. Nada más presentarles, le dio un abrazo. Fue sanador y William todavía no entendía por qué... Como una sutura para las heridas del alma y de la soledad. Mientras ellos se abrazaban, Kate y Sullivan observaron la reacción desde uno de los ángulos del hall. Había emoción en sus caras, alivio... Cosas indescriptibles mezcladas con una expresividad tan sumamente intensa que no podría ser ocultada por ninguna máscara. Allison subió a William a su cuarto con la misma ilusión que un niño rasga el papel de regalo de los paquetes debajo de un árbol de navidad. Le mostró su cama y las pocas cosas que tenía... “Mamá dice que pondremos un colchón en el suelo, tú y yo nos turnaremos... Antes, en mi habitación de Minneapolis, tenía muchas más cosas... Bueno, ya sabes... Tuvimos que irnos muy rápido de esa casa y mi colección de minerales y mis cómics se quedaron allí.” 

 

 

Desde el primer momento, Ally simpatizó con William y viceversa. Era el hermano que nunca tuvo a su lado, pero que siempre sintió como suyo. Lo que más fascinó a la niña fue la cara de su madre, su sonrisa radiante como nunca antes en la vida la había visto. Su padre entró primero, ella le saludó desde la misma cocina en la que ahora se encontraba, sentada en el borde de la mesa, balanceando sus piernas... Pensando en lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde... Vislumbrando los acontecimientos, recapacitando el hecho de que el mismo William del que tanto había oído hablar, se encontrara en el piso de arriba en esos instantes...

 

“Acabo de llegar del colegio, papá...” El eco de su voz en el pasado regresó a sus oídos como por arte de magia.

Recordaba cómo su padre la miró con un candor especial y ni siquiera necesitó oír desde sus labios lo que había pasado. 

“Ally, le hemos encontrado... William, tu hermano... Es él…”

Lejos de sentirse celosa, se abrazó al cuello de su padre, queriendo demostrar con lágrimas de alegría todo lo que sentía. Un murmullo contenido se refugió en el hombro de Sullivan y las pequeñas lágrimas llegaron a calar su camisa beige. 

“Ally, no llores... Es él...”

 

“Siempre quise conocerle, papá... Siempre...”

Sullivan le limpió las lágrimas a su hija. Ambos se acercaron a la entrada donde William y Kate irrumpían.

 

“Os presento... Allison, éste es William. William, esta es nuestra hija.”

 

En ese momento, a sus padres no les importó nada más. Sus sueños, los más profundos, se estaban abrazando. Will y Ally… Lo que más les importaba en el mundo era real. Se abrazaban como hermanos, como dos almas destinadas a estar juntas algún día. Christian y Kate se sintieron completos, más que nunca, igual que uno de esos endemoniados rompecabezas a los que siempre les falta una pieza y un buen día, aparece bajo la alfombra. Completos... Si el mundo se hubiera acabado en ese momento, ellos hubieran gritado a la nada que eran felices...

 

La voz de Kate volvió a sacar a William de su ensimismamiento... 

 

“La cena está a punto...” Y si no hubiera estado en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, todo hubiera sido perfecto. Se aclaró el pelo después de frotar enérgicamente. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin darse un buen baño y sin ponerse ropa limpia que no sabía cómo iba a sentirse después de salir de esa bañera. Sacó un pie, luego el otro... Se envolvió en un albornoz enorme color azul marino. El espejo estaba completamente empañado. Se acercó y deslizó su dedo índice por la superficie. Al restregar el dedo sobre el cristal, se produjo un ruidito chirriante... Se miró... Hacía milenios que no veía su imagen en un espejo... Fue entonces cuando se fijó en sus ojos, eran los mismos que le habían incitado a abrazarse a Kate...Sus propios ojos, los de la señora Sullivan, le devolvían la mirada curiosa desde el mundo del reflejo. Daba la sensación de que siempre habían estado predestinados a encontrarse. ¿Por qué algo le hacía creer que no sobraba en esa casa? ¿Por qué se sentía culpable por estar cogiendo cariño a los Sullivan? Se quitó el albornoz y se enfundó en el pijama. Ese calor y la lisura de su piel limpita atrajeron hasta sus sentidos una sensación muy agradable. Según su reloj eran las nueve de la noche. Estaban en una latitud muy alta y los días y las noches no existían como tales. Tenía los dedos de los pies arrugados como cuando los sábados por la tarde se pasaba horas y horas en la bañera jugando con barquitos de plástico. Se sintió renovado. 

 

Bajó las escaleras con pasos pequeños, restregando sus dedos por el pasamanos, intentando escuchar susurros, diseccionando el ambiente con sus tímpanos... Ally y el Señor Sullivan se reían en la cocina y Kate colocaba las servilletas en la mesa...

 

“¡William, estás muy guapo! Ya veo que el pijama de Allison es de tu talla...” Kate se volvió y fijó los ojos en William. Había toneladas de esperanza en la mirada de la mujer y un halo brillante que simulaba el fulgor de las lágrimas de alegría...

 

Los demás miembros de la familia se sentaron en la mesa.

 

“Ya sabemos que la comida no es ningún manjar, todavía hay algunos alimentos conservados, latas... A mi me encantan los plátanos, pero creo que la fruta pasó a la historia. La verdad es que los víveres de la ciudad no durarán mucho tiempo...” Allison intervino y cerró la boca cuando Kate la miró con ojos inquisidores. 

 

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente muy familiar y William se llegó a sentir culpable por encontrarse bien con los Sullivan...

 

“Ummmmm... Señor Sullivan...”

 

“Puedes llamarme Christian...”

 

“¿Por qué los aliens no pueden llegar hasta aquí? ¿Por qué hay gente que resiste las picaduras y gente que no?” Justo antes de llevarse la última cucharada de postre a su boca, la pregunta emergió de su interior. Se había pasado toda la cena sin hablar apenas. Christian miró a Kate para que contestara por él.

 

“Verás, William... En un principio, creímos que los extraterrestres no venían hasta aquí a causa de la existencia de un extraño mineral que se encuentra en el subsuelo... Nuestro planeta está achatado por los polos y tiene un magnetismo más intenso en ellos, eso hace más reactivo al mineral en latitudes altas... Esa podría ser una explicación, pero no la única... Estamos trabajando en la investigación de otras causas, pero no hemos obtenido nada concluyente...” Le encantaba la voz de Kate, era como una nana dulce.

“En cuanto a la inmunidad... Al igual que para otros virus, hay gente que tiene defensas innatas para ellos, en sus genes, es una especie de lotería genética... Otros, como Christian, Ally o yo, hemos sido inmunizados a causa de un anterior contacto con el virus.” 

William procesó las palabras y no quiso comentar nada al respecto, simplemente agachó la cabeza y miró a su cuenco casi vacío.

 

Kate llevaba muchos años soñando con cosas que a cualquier otra persona le hubieran parecido normales... Y ahora, mientras miraba desde el marco de la puerta cómo Ally y William echaban a suertes quien dormiría en el colchón, se decía a si misma que todas las penurias que había pasado en la vida se estaban viendo recompensadas tan sólo con ese momento... Sintió los brazos de Christian en su espalda y una vibración gemela a la que ella sentía fue transmitida por la respiración de él...

“¿Por qué el mundo se tiene que acabar? Dime por qué... ¿Por qué ahora?” Christian Sullivan lo susurró muy bajito, como si tuviera miedo de que el pronunciarlo adelantara el momento que quebrara las esperanzas. Ella le miró un momento... A veces la impotencia que se siente, no se puede describir.

 

Kate cruzó la habitación, se acercó a los niños y les dio un beso de buenas noches, luego bajó las persianas para que la escasa luz que entraba desde afuera se quedara en el exterior... Quedaban muy pocos días de claridad, luego sería de noche permanentemente... Se encaminó hacia la puerta después de darle un beso a cada uno.

“¿Señora Sullivan?” La vocecita y la figura de William se elevaron un poco en la oscuridad. Kate se acercó a él.

“Creo que los extraterrestres no vienen hasta aquí porque la luz no les dejaría dormir... Por lo menos a mi me pasa eso...”

 

Una bombilla se había encendido en la cabeza de Kate... Después de todo, la idea de William no era tan disparatada. Cerró la puerta después de que Christian y ella echaran el último vistazo y luego sonrió.


	7. Las mandarinas circadianas

Azkaban, 29 Abril 2013

Residencia de los Sullivan

 

La noche ya se había hecho eterna, borrando las arterias de la ciudad marchita... El astro rey parecía haber trasladado su residencia al hemisferio norte, a coronar con luz pulcra los paraísos de Alaska. Ahora Azkaban era todavía más triste. Sin el amparo luminoso del cielo, las calles se veían negras y opacas como el armazón de un grillo gigante

 

Sólo se encendía la luz de las farolas durante cuatro horas al día y el suministro eléctrico en las casas dejaba de funcionar a las seis de la tarde... Era como intentar contener un puñado de agua entre las manos... Atrapar la energía era imposible...

 

En toda la ciudad sólo existía un lugar en el que a cualquier hora del día, los neones anodinos del techo seguían emitiendo destellos de luz blanca; el laboratorio de Azkaban... Allí Kate Sullivan no dejaba de asociar datos, de manejar posibilidades... Buscaba esperanzas hechas números o evidencias... Buscaba salidas; encontraba las puertas, pero estaban cerradas con llave.

 

El comentario tonto de su hijo William había hecho que en su mente se encendiera una bombilla... Quizá Will tuviera razón y los extraterrestres no se acercaban a Azkaban debido a la fenomenología de la luz en la latitud en la que se encontraba...Pero...¿Cómo saberlo? ¿En qué podía basarse la fisiología de unos seres que habían plantado su semilla entre nosotros hace millones de años? Kate no dejaba de darle vueltas... Después de todo todavía no existía el ser que no tuviera un punto débil. Sabía que la clave estaba en esos ciclos de luz, en la alternancia sueño-vigilia, pero algo se le escapaba.

 

Fue en uno de esos momentos que parecen estar hechos de tedio supremo, cuando un hecho cambió el curso de la historia; Fred Ravenclaw, un importante matemático entró sobresaltado en el laboratorio de Kate...

“Han convocado reunión de urgencia en la sala de juntas, al parecer necesitan que todos estemos allí...”

 

A William le gustaba estar allí, después de algo más de un mes, se sentía totalmente integrado en casa de los Sullivan. Era cierto que a veces se despertaba por las noches sobresaltado, empapado en sudor... Pero los golpecillos secos de las agujas del reloj de la mesita dejaban de oírse en cuanto Kate llegaba a su cama y le abrazaba mientras él lloraba recordando lo que tenía antes... La mayoría de las veces la señora Sullivan lloraba también y se quedaba dormida a su lado mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte. Ahora William estaba despierto, leyendo bajo el susurro de una bombilla... Y en ese momento Allison irrumpía en la cocina con cara sonriente...

 

“Tengo un regalo para ti...” William levantó la mirada de su libro de astronomía, eran exactamente las cinco y veinticinco y no quería que apagaran las luces antes de que se acabara el tercer capítulo.

 

“Elige... ¿La izquierda o la derecha?” Ally guardaba algo tras su espalda, ese secretismo llamó poderosamente la atención de Will.

 

“Me da lo mismo...” Quiso fingir no tener interés.

 

“No importa... Las dos manos son iguales...” Allison dejó sobre la mesa un par de mandarinas y sonrió triunfante. “Las he encontrado en el suelo, bajo una estantería en el gran congelador de la ciudad... Son las últimas...Puede que sean las últimas del mundo, Will...”

 

William no contestó, se limitó a coger la fruta entre sus manos, a mirarla muy de cerca; cada rugosidad, cada marca en la monda naranja... Vio surquitos del destino y destellos de pomelos bajo el sol. Por un momento cerró los ojos y dejó que el regusto amargo y cítrico de la mermelada de naranja de su madre le llegara al alma... Tiempos mejores, devaneos insensatos, echar de menos el ayer... Se dio cuenta de que “echar de menos” no eran sólo tres palabras, sino una retahíla de pensamientos tristes unidos al sedal de una trucha solitaria que nadaba en el río de su infancia. Ni tres palabras, ni doce letras, ni mil lágrimas...

 

“Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner triste por culpa de la mandarina, no te la hubiera dado... A mi también me da pena comérmela... ¿Te das cuenta de que se parece un montón al sol? ” William fijó sus ojos en la mandarina, era como si la diseccionara, como si buscara todo su potencial.

 

“Y la mía es la Tierra, y el culito de abajo es el polo Sur y la luz de tu sol no llega...” William comenzó a caminar alrededor de Ally, con la mandarina en la mano... “ Gira sobre si misma y gira alrededor del sol... Al girar sobre sí misma se generan los días y las noches, salvo en las latitudes altas... Nosotros estamos en uno de los culitos... Y es de noche...” El niño parecía absorto, era como si pensara en alto intentando dar una justificación al momento, a la situación...

 

“Desde ahora son las mandarinas circadianas, Will... La última dosis de vitamina C no artificial del mundo...”

 

“Eso hará que pasemos a la historia, Ally...” William peló con extremo cuidado la mandarina y se llevó un gajo a la boca.

 

Al principio pensó que era tan sólo el deje ácido y dulce de la mandarina... Luego lo sintió... Y le oprimió el pecho. Tuvo la sensación de estar metido en un pulmón de acero, en una fortaleza infranqueable de la Tierra Media... Luego su mente se desconectó, era como si una fuerza más grande que su propia voluntad le arrastrara, como si algo le llamara por su nombre.

 

“Allison, tienes que venir conmigo a un sitio...” Ally se asustó al ver sus ojos ausentes... “...Allison, alguien me está llamando...” William se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos con una mueca de dolor. “Ally, me va a estallar la cabeza si no voy con él.”

 

“¿Con quién, William? William, dime con quién.” La niña estaba asustada, William había tomado su mano y la arrastraba fuera de la casa. Iba impulsado por un imán inconsciente. “William, contéstame.” William caminaba directo hasta el laboratorio de Azkaban. No le importaba la noche perenne ni los copos de nieve. Allison corría detrás gritándole, suplicando en voz alta que se detuviera y la mirara.

 

Una vez hubieron atravesado las puertas del edificio, lo que quiera que fuese que obligaba a William a caminar, pareció magnificarse. Ambos niños atravesaron puertas y laboratorios rápidos como pumas salvajes. Ally estaba desorientada, perdida, asustada... Su mano estaba fuertemente apresada entre los dedos de William. 

 

Al final irrumpieron en una gran sala con paredes hechas de cristal, llena de gente con mascarillas y trajes azul claro. Todos se quedaron mirando a los niños. Ally reconoció al instante los ojos de su padre y de su madre. Estaban clavados en ellos, mirándolos inquisidoramente... Ally no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque antes de poder pronunciar palabra, William hizo a todos a un lado y Allison pudo ver un ser horrible en medio de ellos, tumbado en una camilla, conectado a tubos y electrodos. Parecía estar muerto, aunque los registros marcaban en una pantalla, con un frenetismo asfixiante, centenas de pequeñas ondas al minuto... El ser era energía en estado puro.

 

Sólo cuando William se acercó lo suficiente, el ser movió la cabeza hacía él y se le quedó mirando. Sus ojos eran negros, parecían hechos de charol, nunca habían conocido las lágrimas y eso los hacía escalofriantes y lejanos. William se quedó callado, fijando sus ojos en los del ser tan profundamente que las pupilas del niño se reflejaban en ellos. Todo el mundo en la sala estaba asombrosamente callado...Posiblemente era una mezcla endemoniada entre expectación y miedo... Entonces, después de varios minutos de silencio intenso, una lágrima prófuga sesgó con partículas saladas la mejilla de William... En ese instante el registro eléctrico del ser extraterrestre se convirtió en una línea recta y un pitido ácido e hipnótico se apoderó del aire. 

 

“William...¿Estás bien?” La señora Sullivan se acercó al niño mientras dos médicos intentaban reanimar al alien... William echó a correr hasta que logró salir de la sala, luego se sentó en el suelo, en medio de un pasillo enorme, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Kate apareció al instante tras él. Y le abrazó al verle y William reaccionó llorando de veras... Se encaramó a Kate...

 

“Ese extraterrestre era mi madre, la misma a la que abracé en Wyoming pidiéndola que no me dejara solo... Era ella, lo vi en sus recuerdos, me vi a mi mismo en la granja de Wyoming... Kate, era mi madre...” Lloraba y temblaba... Sólo ver una de sus lágrimas producía una congoja insoportable. Su respiración irregular cortaba en miles de cachitos cada una de las frases que decía. “Ha venido hasta aquí para contarme secretos... El secreto está dentro de ella... En su organismo” El hipo contenido se escapaba a borbotones de su cuerpo. “Dice que los invasores se irán... Que sólo querían reproducirse ayudándose de nuestra energía vital... La órbita de su planeta es una espiral y se ha acercado demasiado a la estrella central...tuvieron que abandonarlo para no morir. Aún así, muchos de ellos han perecido. Hace miles de años dejaron su impronta en la Tierra y nos condenaron... Dejaron que la vida fluyera aquí porque sabían que un día les íbamos a hacer falta. Se marcharán dentro de poco...” Kate intentaba que se tranquilizara... “Me dijo que no son capaces de llegar hasta aquí por culpa de la luz... Me dijo que me quería... Y que mi recuerdo estaba tan clavado en su mente que no le importó perder su vida para llegar hasta aquí...” De repente dejó de llorar y fijó sus poderosas pupilas en Kate... “Me dijo que te llamara mamá... Me susurró que me habías separado de ti porque me querías tanto como ella...” El abrazo se estrechó entre ambos. “Y me dejó ver tus recuerdos a través de ella... y lo que sientes... Y sé quién eres y quién soy... Y me he dado cuenta de que durante toda mi vida he tenido un hueco en mi memoria ...” Kate se sintió ingrávida... Si acababa de conseguir sus alas de cartulina, licuar la luz no podía ser tan difícil.

 

“No ha habido un solo segundo en el que me haya olvidado de tu cara, ni una sola noche en la que no haya lanzado al cielo un beso de buenas noches para ti...”

 

“Recibí todos...Me acariciaban la mejilla en sueños... Mamá...” Y ambos, juntos, abrazados volvieron a cercenar la tristeza de Azkaban del mismo modo que el día en que William llegó a la ciudad... 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Laboratorio de Kate Sullivan 3 Mayo 2013

 

Los días transcurrieron, pero no sin esperanzas... La autopsia del extraterrestre reveló un sinfín de secretos; desde el metabolismo de baja intensidad de los seres extraterrestres hasta la clave de su aversión a Azkaban... La señora Sullivan se afanaba en intentar explicar a sus hijos por qué los invasores no podían habitar Azkaban...

 

“Veréis, niños... Los seres humanos segregamos una hormona llamada melatonina en cantidades diferentes dependiendo de la luz que exista en el ambiente... Nosotros, al igual que otros animales, podemos vivir con esas fluctuaciones porque para nosotros no es algo vital...”

Allison miró a Kate con cara interrogante.

 

“Sí... Por ejemplo... Una persona ciega no ve luz, secreta más melatonina que alguien que ve y no muere... Nosotros mismos, por vivir en la Tierra del Fuego, estamos sometidos a oscuridad durante mucho más tiempo del habitual y tampoco morimos...” Miró a la niña hasta que estuvo segura de que lo había entendido.

 

“En cambio los invasores son especialmente sensibles a un factor segregado por células de su sistema nervioso y parece ser que estas células están directamente asociadas a su sistema de visón y fotorrecepción. Hemos llamado al factor, la hormona Tolhium, por llamarse así la comarca en la que se fundó Azkaban. Si se pasan más de veinte horas en un ambiente sin fluctuaciones de luz, su sistema nervioso e inmunitario pierde los papeles por completo... Por eso el alien que llegó hasta aquí murió al poco rato... Aunque aguantó mucho más de lo que objetivamente hubiera podido soportar...” Cada niño estaba sentado en un taburete, mirando a Kate con los ojos como platos.

“...Pero... Tienen naves y podrían venir dentro de ellas... Sin necesidad de atravesar el continente a oscuras... Les llevaría muchísimo menos de veinte horas, mamá... No es lo mismo que recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros de oscuridad por tierra o mar.” Allison cruzó los brazos después de dar su opinión y miró a Kate con ojos grises e hipnóticos.

 

“Ummmmm... Tienes razón, pero el doctor Sickle tiene una teoría para eso también...”

 

Christian Sullivan se encontraba como espectador en el quicio de la puerta. Siempre le había fascinado la forma en la que Kate hablaba de la ciencia... Era como si se sintiera en su salsa, como si jugara en un país de maravillas ordenadas. Hubo una época de su vida pasada en la que la ciencia lo fue todo para ella. Ahora creía en muchas cosas...cosas que desafiaban a toda lógica... ¿Era lógico acaso que su hijo mismo le hubiera llamado mamá en aquel pasillo? Kate se lo había contado a Sullivan con lágrimas enormes en la cara... William, su William, la había abrazado y la había llamado mamá. Su hijo había visto sus recuerdos por medio de un extraterrestre... ¿Qué es la realidad? 

 

Kate cogió un rotulador y pintó un círculo en una gran pizarra blanca.

 

“Bien, niños, siempre hemos tendido a pensar que nuestro planeta es un esfera... Pero lamento deciros que en realidad está achatado por los polos...” Al mismo tiempo que lo decía, Kate dibujó una elipse poco pronunciada. “...Estudios recientes han desvelado que en los últimos años, la Tierra se ha achatado dramáticamente debido a cambios en el ciclo de la tectónica de placas. Por lo tanto, en los polos, se está más cerca del centro de la Tierra. En el año 2005 se descubrió que el núcleo de la Tierra no estaba compuesto por hierro y niquel, sino por un extraño derivado de la magnetita... Sickle está convencido de que eso desajusta el sistema de navegación extraterrestre en estas latitudes, haciendo imposibles las comunicaciones. Quizá esa sea otra razón para que Azkaban sea infranqueable para los invasores.”

 

Al otro lado de la sala, Christian se hizo notar al comenzar a aplaudir.

 

“Una clase magistral excelente, Doctora Sullivan...” Kate sonrió por un momento y miró a los ojos color verde de Christian. “En el laboratorio te reclaman, Sickle y Heïzeng dicen haber encontrado algo que te va a interesar mucho.”

 

En el momento en el que Kate salía por la puerta, el Doctor Albus Sickle y la Doctora Minerva Heïzeng, hacían acto de presencia en el pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraban.

 

“Kate... Puede que haya esperanza...” 

 

Horas después, todos los habitantes de la ciudad estaban concentrados en la sala de juntas más grande de Azkaban... Christian Sullivan, secundado por toda la comisión de científicos y funcionarios de Azkaban, se disponía a exponer un plan maestro...

 

“Os hemos convocado para informaros de la situación; Tenemos razones para pensar que los invasores quizá ya hayan abandonado nuestro planeta. Si esto es así, el daño que han causado en la atmósfera con los gases que expulsaban de su cuerpo, será reparado en cinco años. Hemos descubierto que todos los CFC que hemos expulsado a la atmósfera durante años desencadenan una reacción con los gases extraterrestres y los neutralizan. Luego, la atmósfera dejará de ser letal para los vegetales y podremos cultivar nuevas especies por ingeniería genética.” 

 

Los habitantes de la ciudad asentían con ojos esperanzados. Algunos de ellos se habían quedado callados, pensando en lo que Sullivan estaba diciendo... Un hombre alto con el pelo moreno intervino en medio de la muchedumbre...

 

“Pero... ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir durante esos cinco años? No habrá comida suficiente, moriremos de inanición...”

 

La masa de gente se alborotó y un murmullo persistente fue creciendo en la sala. La situación era tremendamente difícil, pero podía existir una solución...

 

“Estamos buscando una posible solución para eso...”


	8. Mar de cristal

Azkaban, 28 Agosto 2013

 

¿Cómo describir un sabor que no sabe a casi nada anteriormente conocido? En una ocasión, Allison había leído en un libro que existía un quinto sabor... Se llamaba umani y se hablaba de él como el sabor más agradable nunca conocido. En el libro también ponía que se encontraba en algunos pescados japoneses y en la leche materna... Ally nunca se lo había creído... Era estúpido pensar que existía algo más que lo dulce, lo salado, lo amargo y lo ácido... Pero en esos momentos, Ally sabía que el quinto sabor no era una leyenda ni una mentira. Sus papilas gustativas estaban inundadas de él...

 

A los científicos de Azkaban les había llevado más de cuatro meses descubrirlo... Una tarde, Kate Sullivan había encontrado una extraña sustancia en las fosas nasales del ser extraterrestre. Al intentar analizarlo se percató de su parecido con las hifas de los hongos. Parecía ser una especie de organismo simbionte que vivía con el extraño ser. Después de múltiples pruebas y experimentos, se dieron cuenta de que las nuevas condiciones atmosféricas eran las ideales para su cultivo. Eran una especie de setas gigantes de color azul. Medían casi un metro de alto y contenían todos los principios necesarios para la vida humana y ningún componente nocivo. Cualquier necesidad que presentara la fisiología humana se veía completamente satisfecha con el hongo azul. 

 

“Es impresionante, no sólo tiene todos los aminoácidos y ácidos grasos esenciales, sino que contiene compuestos nunca antes vistos en ningún alimento.” Christian Sullivan estaba totalmente anonadado con el descubrimiento. Contemplando absorto cómo Ally y Will se comían a cucharadas un pedazo de hongo. 

 

La gente de la ciudad estaba comenzando a enfermar por falta de comida y las esperanzas se habían hecho minúsculas como hormigas... La nueva fuente de alimento constituía un adelanto, pero la carencia de energía era casi total y eso no era un buen presagio. Por otra parte estaba el frío... Cortante y seco... Y amenazante y doloroso... Los meteorólogos de la ciudad habían tardado demasiado en predecirlo, pero una glaciación estaba en marcha y la temperatura descendía un grado centígrado cada treinta horas.

 

“Esos hamsters llevan alimentándose a base de ella más de un mes y parecen haber rejuvenecido, incluso...” Kate tenía ojeras y parecía cansada, pero detrás de todo eso se veía una nota de orgullo por el trabajo recién realizado por ella y sus colegas. Habían descubierto el alimento perfecto... Era realmente sorprendente; crecía incluso en el hielo y no sólo ofrecía energía metabólica para los seres vivos; los extraños electrolitos contenidos en él eran capaces de interaccionar con campos magnéticos para obtener energía eléctrica...

 

Kate y Sullivan se apartaron lo suficiente de los niños como para que no oyeran lo que iban a decirse.

“¿Cuándo se lo contamos?”

Kate miró con ojos preocupados a Sullivan...

 

“Ya no podemos esperar mucho...”

 

Allison y William se prometieron no morir en Azkaban...Querían creer con todas sus fuerzas que la ciudad sombría no iba a ser el lugar en el que pasaran el resto des su vidas. Por eso la tarde en la que Christian les expuso el plan a seguir, ni siquiera titubearon un momento al decidir qué iban a hacer. 

 

“Chicos... Quiero deciros algo muy importante que espero que entendáis... Mamá y yo tenemos que irnos a la Antártida con otros miembros de la comisión de Azkaban. No sabemos muy bien lo que vamos a encontrar allí, pero tenemos la esperanza de ser capaces de rehabilitar una antigua central de energía con un nuevo sistema... Necesitamos el fuerte campo magnético del polo sur para que sea mínimamente tangible. Si funciona, haremos lo posible para que toda la ciudad se traslade allí... Mamá y yo pensamos que estaréis más seguros en Azkaban...” Ni siquiera necesitaron intercambiar una mirada.

 

“Iremos con vosotros a donde sea... Pero no nos pidáis que nos alejemos de vosotros...” Allison miraba a Sullivan fijamente, era casi una mirada desafiante, casi punzante.

 

“Volveremos a buscaros, chicos...” Kate no podía abrir la boca y se limitaba a mirar a sus hijos pidiéndoles perdón con los ojos. Sullivan se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, les dio la espalda y comenzó a mirar por la ventana. Todo estaba cubierto por una capa de hielo... Incluso el estrecho de Drake se había vuelto sólido; el océano que separaba América de la Antártida se había consolidado en un enorme casquete polar, como el circo de un glaciar inmenso... El mar era de cristal y una veintena de personas iban a cruzarlo para llegar a Vostok, una base secreta construida en el anonimato de una cueva bajo el hielo... Años atrás, los seres humanos habían pretendido excavar hasta el centro de la Tierra desde ese lugar. La empresa resultó fallida, pero unas instalaciones excelentes quedaron para siempre bajo el caparazón de hielo, como una Atlántide moderna y brillante por el reflejo de la escarcha. 

 

A Sullivan le dolía inmensamente separarse de William y de Ally, pero no podía permitir que se fueran con ellos... Kate le había suplicado a él mismo que la dejara ir sola, que se quedara con los niños en el amparo de la ciudad oscura...

 

Al menos sé que en Azkaban podéis sobrevivir... 

 

Kate se lo había dicho la noche anterior, después de contarle la sugerencia de Sickle sobre la central eléctrica...

 

Nadie en la ciudad tiene por qué saberlo... Si tenemos suerte, puede que haya una solución definitiva a nuestros problemas, pero no podemos alentar a la gente con esperanzas pobres... Puede que la idea de Sickle funcione, pero también puede que no... Y no quiero arriesgar lo que más quiero sólo por intentarlo... Quiero que te quedes con los niños en Azkaban, Mulder...

 

Ella misma se había dado cuenta de que eso era imposible, conocía a Christian como la palma de su mano... Le había llamado por su nombre real... Así le recordaba quién era realmente, dejando como un aura omnipresente todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos... Era imposible que la dejara ir sola...

 

...Imposible, definitivamente...

 

Sullivan había rozado el enfado... ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle tal cosa? ¿En qué momento había pensado ella que le iba a dejar ir sola a un literal fin de mundo? 

 

La abrazó fuerte y susurró en su oído que pasara lo que pasara, estaría a su lado...

 

Estarán bien solos, Kate. Aquí hay gente que puede cuidarlos... Y así no tendremos más remedio que volver... Porque tú y yo nos prometimos una noche que íbamos a verles correr en una playa soleada... Y si nosotros no hacemos nada por ese sueño, todos moriremos en Azkaban...

 

Sullivan volvió al momento real... A sus puños cerrados, a sus nudillos sin sangre, al bombeo estridente de su corazón... 

 

“¿Papá?” La voz de William titilaba como las estrellas en verano... “¿Cuándo tenéis que iros?” 

 

“Esta noche.”

 

“Os perdoné que me abandonarais una vez, pero no os perdonaré que lo hagáis dos...”

 

Y William le hizo daño... Pero quizá le dolió tanto porque sentía que tenía razón... William no les perdonaría que se volvieran a separar de él, pero ellos ni siquiera se habían perdonado la primera vez que lo hicieron... Ahí están los problemas; en no perdonarnos a nosotros mismos, en dejar una manta de culpabilidad sobre nuestros hombros toda la vida...

 

Kate comenzó a llorar en silencio, intentando borrar las lagrimitas con su dedo índice... ¡Cómo le dolían los años que no había pasado con su hijo!...

 

...¡Cómo matan los reproches!...

 

El ambiente se volvió irrespirable como el aire de una bolsa en la que se ha estado respirando mucho tiempo. El primero en irse de la habitación fue William. Allison lo siguió... Kate y Sullivan se miraron y las palabras de sus pupilas entrelazaron el aire y las lágrimas llegaron a ser respirables...

 

...Olían a tristeza... Como todo en ese momento.

 

Afuera, sobre el tejado de la casa de los Sullivan, Kate y William estaban tiritando... Y lloraban, pero las lágrimas se congelaban en sus mejillas.

 

“Allison... Quiero construir un mapa del cielo... ¿Me ayudas?” Y las pizcas saladas de sus ojos comenzaban a ser calientes y derretían a las anteriores lágrimas de hielo... “Quiero explorarlo palmo a palmo para encontrar lo que tenía antes... Y columpiarme en Casiopea y parar en la luna para hacer batido de fresa... Y volver atrás en el tiempo, muy atrás... Antes de que me separara de mamá y papá...” Allison lo miraba atenta y de vez en cuando permitía a sus ojos pasear por el pequeño agujero de polución a través del cual se veía el cielo. “Así no tendría en corazón dividido entre los Van de Kamp y los Sullivan...”

 

“En realidad os apellidaríais Mulder...” Christian dejó que su voz acariciara a los niños a la vez que dejaba caer una manta sobre sus hombros.

 

Los cuatro pasaron la noche juntos, hablando en el salón de la casa... Contando montones de historias... Bordando recuerdos con sonrisas sinceras... Quizá perdonándose todo para redimirse... Previendo despedidas horribles, llorando con el alma empañada en temores y arropada en esperanzas... Y Kate y Christian desempolvaron sus nombres de guerra por unas horas... Mulder y Scully volvieron a existir en una noche en penumbra y sus nombres hicieron vibrar el tímpano de dos niños de doce años... Así perdurarían en la historia y en los corazones de Allison y William... No eran una leyenda; eran dos héroes y dos destinos entrelazados... 

 

Los niños se durmieron abrazando a sus padres... Pero se despertaron notando su ausencia y el mismo frío que se debe de sentir cuando no se es nada. 

 

Se fueron y sólo dejaron un montón de promesas...

 

William y Allison se abrazaron... Las palabras de sus padres habían trazado un mapa en sus almas... y lo llevaban doblado dentro un bolsillito cosido a los pantalones vaqueros del corazón de cada uno...


	9. Vostok

Azkaban, 15 Noviembre 2013

 

La carta estuvo escrita, reposando la tinta azul en un cajón durante más de tres semanas...

 

Dásela a ellos si nunca volvemos a Azkaban...

 

Habían hecho un pacto tácito con Sickle... En medio del frío de la Antártida... Temían por su vida y todo lo que estaba fuera de aquel bunker enorme en el hielo parecía tan lejano que amenazaba con evaporarse y escaparse hasta de la memoria de las veinte personas que habían salido de Azkaban en busca de esperanzas.

 

El viaje a través del hielo había sido un vía crucis cadencioso, hiriente... Como el frío quemante del hielo en la piel, como las borrascas hechas de virutas de dolor en la cara... En el viaje de ida, tres de ellos habían muerto; dos enterrados bajo un alud de hielo azul... Uno de frío en una noche más fría aún... El resto habían cabalgado penosamente entre el agua congelada del mar de Weddel hasta llegar a un lugar al que parecía no poderse llegar nunca...

 

Allí, bajo el hielo, dormitaba la base secreta... Acero perdido en una cueva en un extremo del mundo... Allí mismo Sickle lloraba impotente al haber perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos... La central eléctrica funcionaba... 

 

Todo ocurrió deprisa, como una sucesión de acontecimientos demasiado rápida, como el oscilar dinámico de una cámara en las manos de un director que quiere dar viveza a un metraje... Sickle había bajado al sótano de la central con Angela y Sullivan para hacer la última comprobación rutinaria del crecimiento de las esporas del hongo azul... Y finalmente activar la central. Algo comenzó a ir mal al pulsar el primero de los cuatro interruptores que darían vida al suministro eléctrico. Un acumulador estalló derrumbando parte del techo del sótano sobre ellos. Angela y Sullivan quedaron atrapados al otro lado de una pared hecha de escombros. Sickle les gritó atravesando el muro ...

 

“¿Estáis bien?” Al principio había quedado sin sentido...Luego reaccionó con la esperanza de que no estuvieran heridos. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y tuvo que liberar su pierna de debajo de una viga.

 

“Estamos bien, pero tenemos que conseguir activar el sistema...Dinos cómo hacerlo...” Les oyó lejanos, al otro lado de la muralla de ladrillos... Tan, tan lejanos que oírles era muy difícil... Dedujo que el muro era muy grueso y la adrenalina no dejaba de anidar en su circulación sanguínea ocupándolo todo.

 

“Hay que activar los interruptores restantes, pero corremos el riesgo de que haya una nueva explosión, Sullivan...” Se negaba a permitir que lo hicieran... Sudaba, el corazón bombeaba con fuerza... No le daba tiempo a pensar... Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad...

 

“Tenemos que intentarlo, somos los únicos que ahora pueden hacerlo, los únicos que estamos a este lado del muro...” ¿Por qué todo tenía que salir mal?

 

 

“Puedo ir a buscar ayuda, quizá podamos sacaros de ahí y restaurar el sistema.”

 

“Sickle... El dispositivo de seguridad que instalaste... La cuenta atrás a partir de la activación del primer interruptor... Si no accionamos los siguientes en menos de dos minutos, todo el trabajo que hemos realizado se irá a la mierda... Sabes de sobra que sólo teníamos esta oportunidad, que los recursos son limitados... Tenemos que intentarlo.” Angela lo afirmó y él recordó como una punzada hiriente el maldito día en el que decidió instalar un sistema que impidiera la pérdida de todo el trabajo realizado hasta el momento; si no se activaban todos los mandos en un periodo breve de tiempo, el sistema eléctrico se bloqueaba para impedir que una corriente demasiado fuerte arruinara todos los fusibles. 

 

Dáles la carta...

 

Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de que la electricidad arrullara todo lo que había más allá del muro... Angela lo dijo y él quiso morirse y quiso desear ser uno de ellos dos. 

 

Todos los hechos se agolpaban temerosos en la cabeza de Albus Sickle...Australiano de nacimiento... Héroe del siglo XXI... Estaba perfilando Azkaban con la mirada, a lo lejos... La pesadilla podía haber terminado y sólo quería que su hija de siete años estuviera a salvo en la ciudad para que pudiera abrazarle y sentir que no había muerto con Angela y Christian en Vostok ...

 

 

La noticia llegó a la ciudad casi tres meses después... Había esperanzas perfectas e increíbles en un lugar llamado Vostok... Así lo habían anunciado los doce supervivientes de la expedición. La gente que quedaba en Azkaban lloraba de alegría... Empacaban sus pocas pertenencias y se disponían a pasar penurias y kilómetros de hielo transparente para llegar a la promesa de la Antártida... Energía... Un nuevo hogar para vivir... 

 

Contaban que existía un invernadero en el que se cultivaba el hongo azul y tres edificios para vivir en lo profundo de una cueva en el hielo... Los casquetes polares parecían estar minados como los laberintos ilegibles de las termitas africanas... Más calor... Un microclima excavado en la tierra y en el hielo del planeta...

 

En esos tres meses, la ciudad había sufrido las penurias más indeseables... Mucha gente había llorado cuando sus seres queridos sucumbían a las enfermedades o al frío... La muerte se había apoderado con una guadaña afilada y fría de los ciudadanos de Azkaban...

 

Algunos habían sobrevivido...

 

Y gracias a una veintena de héroes, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintieron que no todo estaba perdido... Que la raza humana no iba a extinguirse sin luchar, sin gritar su nombre en las inmensidades del cosmos... 

 

En el garaje del centro de acogida, se encontraban dos muchachitos... Casi sin fuerzas... Contando historias perdidas... Y soñando con batallas de globos de agua... Y todo lo que habían vivido en la Tierra les pareció ciencia ficción... No veían increíbles y lejanos a los extraterrestres o a las setas azules... No... Lo que veían insulso y ficticio eran las hamburguesas y los helados de toffee en agosto... Y sobretodo las caricias de su madre y sus besos en la frente...

 

“Vuestros padres me dieron esto, chicos...”Esa mañana, Joel había llevado a Sickle hasta los niños... Sickle les tendió un sobre con sus nombres escritos bajo una caligrafía emborronada por el agua... 

 

Dentro había una crucecita de oro que ambos reconocieron al instante... Y una lágrima de cada uno sepultó al metal en la mano de Ally... 

 

Al lado, un papel plegado en trocitos muy pequeños susurraba despedidas...

 

“Comenzamos a trazar las calles el primer día en el que conseguimos estar los cuatro juntos... Vuestras sonrisas delineaban cada milímetro... Las estrellas no nos parecieron tan lejanas porque dos luceros estaban a nuestro lado y podíamos acariciarlos todas las noches... Allison y William son los nombres de las estrellas más bonitas que existen...

 

No necesitáis un mapa del cielo... Si cerráis los ojos y pensáis en nosotros, os enseñaremos el camino...

 

Os quieren...

 

Papá y Mamá...” 

 

Y sí que lloraron... Y siguieron luchando... Y años después consiguieron correr por una playa de arena blanca y aguas azul claro... 

 

Los seres humanos no se extinguieron... Y poco a poco los desiertos comenzaron a florecer y la humanidad vivió un renacimiento mucho tiempo después...

 

El planeta siguió girando... Era como si estuviera deseoso de una segunda oportunidad... 

 

Y mientras vivieron, William y Allison recorrieron todos los secretos nocturnos de las estrellas al lado de Angela y Christian... Y cada vez que respiraron quisieron un poquito más a sus padres... Porque no se rindieron...y trazaron los mapas del cielo que la humanidad siguió para tomar un atajo y ganar la carrera a la evaporación del homo sapiens. Mapas del cielo en la Tierra... Delineados por el corazón de dos héroes...


End file.
